First line support for complex computer networks typically requires significant human engineering resources. When an issue is found, a first line engineer logs on to the affected network, connects to the appropriate network elements, collects information from each network elements (e.g., via “show” commands), and begins debugging. Usually, the first line engineer will go to a Transfer of Information (TOI) presentation and consult internal informational postings to perform a first line triage and identify the issue and the internal engineering team(s) responsible for solving the issue.
The information collected from the affected network elements in the first line triage is typically sent to the responsible internal engineering team(s) for a second line triage. In the second line triage process, someone from that team will scan the collected data to understand the issue. In some cases, that person may involve other internal teams when the issue is not in their area of responsibility, or relates to interactions between different modules in the system.